Aux origines du surnaturel
by La Mandragore de Nantes
Summary: Plus aucun ennemi ne menace Scott et les siens. Tout semble désormais calme. Mais ce serait trop se fier aux apparences. Et si le nouvel ennemi était plus ancien, tapis dans l'ombre depuis toujours ? S'il n'avait fait qu'observer pour mieux frapper ? Invisible mais si puissant, personne ne s'y attend quand il passe à l'attaque. Jamais mourir ne fut aussi certain. Qui survivra ?
1. Prologue

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu, mais avoir dévoré les cinq saisons de Teen Wolf, des idées ont germé dans mon esprit. Je voulais écrire sur la bromance Stiles/Scott. Avec un supplément aventures, parce que c'est cool. Ça donne la fic (j'espère pas trop longue) que vous allez lire.**

 **L'action se situe post-saison 5. Evitez donc de lire si vous ne voulez pas être spoilé !**

 **Disclaimer : La série comme les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Scott courait dans l'obscurité. Ses blessures, superficielles, cicatrisaient assez rapidement. Mais si sur le plan physique il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

La situation était catastrophique, tout avait dégénéré. Ses amis s'étaient fait avoir un à un, sans qu'il ne puisse les aider. Quel magnifique chef de meute il faisait ! Le voilà désormais seul face à l'ennemi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer à son tour.

Soudain, une respiration laborieuse parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, de même qu'une odeur très familière.

\- Stiles !

S'aidant de ses sens sur-développés, il finit par trouver son ami. La vision qui s'offrit à lui fit rater un battement de cœur en même temps que ses regrets s'amplifièrent. Stiles était assis plus loin, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à demi-conscient, une large entaille lui traversant le ventre d'où s'écoulait du sang. Scott entendit aussitôt son cœur battre de façon irrégulière, comme il entrevit le teint beaucoup trop pâle.

\- Merde !

L'Alpha se précipita vers son meilleur ami, s'agenouilla et appuya aussitôt ses mains contre la plaie, tentant de compresser. Stiles était bien trop faible. Si son état s'aggravait… Refusant cette option, Scott utilisa ses pouvoirs pour puiser la souffrance de l'humain et l'en soulager d'une partie. Si cela était inutile pour s'assurer de la survie, il y eut pour effet de faire revenir à la réalité Stiles.

\- Scott…

\- Tais-toi, économise tes forces !

\- Il y… a en… encore une chance… ?

Aucune, selon les estimations du loup-garou. Plus encore qu'échouer, voir dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami lui faisait si mal. Il était complètement impuissant. Il songeait désormais à sa propre mort. Ne plus voir sa mère, l'imaginer seulement pleurer en apprenant que son fils s'était fait tué... Pire encore, la mort de ses amis et la réaction de leurs proches. Lydia, Liam, Malia, Hayden…

Et Stiles.

Son pote depuis si longtemps, celui qui avait toujours eu confiance en lui, qui le protégeait, même s'il prenait des risques inconsidérés ou préférait écouter des gens mal intentionnés malgré les conseils de son frère de cœur. Stiles, dont le pragmatisme, l'intelligence, l'intuition et surtout l'amitié l'avaient sauvé à plus d'une reprise. En échange, Scott le tenait dans ses bras, mourant. Il n'était pas digne de sa loyauté. Et c'était pareil pour les autres.

Se doutant des sombres pensées de Scott, Stiles trouva la force de parler.

\- C'est p-pas fini…

\- Regarde dans quelle situation on se trouve ! J'ai tout fait foiré, on est foutu…

S'attendant à une fin prochaine, Scott serra davantage son ami contre lui. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

\- Non.

La réponse avait été ferme.

\- On… peut… toujours y arriver…

\- Mais comment ? Que nous reste-t-il ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Derrière un voile de souffrance, toute la confiance du monde se lisait dans le regard de Stiles.

\- …Toi. Il res… te toi…

Le fils du shérif grimaça de douleur.

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! L'ennemi est beaucoup trop puissant !

\- Tu peux… le faire ! On… a… tous con… fi…an…

Stiles ne put en dire plus, trop faible. Bien qu'inquiet pour lui, Scott retrouva sa détermination. Ses amis comptaient sur lui, mais pas seulement. Toute la ville, tout le comté ; il y avait des dizaines de milliers de gens qui étaient en ce moment-même en danger. S'il ne faisait rien, il y avait des risques pour que tous finissent par mourir. Il devait agir.

Le loup-garou se releva, déposant délicatement Stiles contre le mur. Encore tâché de son sang, il hurla de son cri si spécifique, qui retentit jusque très loin.

Scott allait se battre. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui avait débuté quelques semaines plus tôt…

* * *

 **Review ? :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos premiers retours, ça me fait super plaisir :D J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Quelques semaines plus tôt._

Scott était en train de gagner à la crosse. Il marquait des points pour son équipe toutes les minutes et la menait à la victoire écrasante ! Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers le félicitaient et lui envoyaient systématiquement la balle pour le laisser tirer, tant ils avaient confiance n lui. Et l'équipe adverse le craignait tant son jeu était excellent.

Mais alors que dans les dernières secondes du match il allait marquer un énième but, il fut comme paralysé. Impossible pour lui d'avancer, ni même d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Tandis que les autres joueurs, aussi ahuris que lui, continuaient à jouer sans son intervention, le Coach lui hurlait dessus et sifflant comme jamais dans son sifflet. Mais Scott était plutôt inquiet pour son état que l'humeur de son entraineur : que lui arrivait-il ? Stiles arriva devant lui, un sourire goguenard fixé sur ses lèvres, se moquant de lui. Le loup-garou allait lui demander ce qui lui prenait quand un titillement le gêna au niveau du nez. Il se toucha le nez. Il avait comme l'impression que quelque chose qui échappait.

Et il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, la plume que son meilleur ami utilisait sur son nez depuis tout à l'heure ayant fait son effet.

\- Stiles !

\- Désolé, mais il fallait que je te réveille.

\- Mais pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? Il fait encore nuit !

Selon le réveil, il aurait dû disposer d'encore une bonne heure de sommeil. Largement de quoi terminer son rêve.

\- Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! chantonnait Stiles, pas du tout mortifié de son action.

\- La rentrée ?

\- Notre premier jour de cours de janvier ! Notre coach ne nous a pas vu depuis un moment, il faut donc lui montrer qu'on tient à lui !

\- Tu veux dire s'introduire en douce dans son bureau et lui jouer un mauvais tour ? répondit Scott en baillant.

\- Exactement ! Allez prépare-toi !

\- ...J'arrive. Faudrait qu'un jour je te subtilise le double de mes clefs.

\- Tu dis ça mais en vrai je sais que tu ne le penses pas !

Stiles s'en allait déjà. Son ami ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait que l'humain pour se réveiller plus tôt uniquement pour s'amuser ! Mais il suivait constamment, parce que ça le faisait autant rire que les premières fois où ils s'étaient adonné à ce petit jeu. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils s'entendent si bien depuis toujours.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la jeep et Stiles démarra, impatient.

\- Tu crois qu'il nous démasquera ? demanda Scott.

\- On est des ninjas, aucune chance !

\- S'il n'est pas fixé, au moins ses doutes seront confirmés l'année prochaine quand on ne sera plus là.

\- Tu viens de me donner une idée ! Il faut qu'on entraine les plus jeunes à entretenir cette tradition ! Ce serait du coup comme une sorte de rituel ! Et il sera impossible à notre coach favori de savoir que nous en sommes à l'origine.

\- On verra ça... Au fait, comment ça va avec Lydia ?

Stiles manqua d'effectuer un tonneau sur le côté.

\- Comment quoi ? Pourquoi je saurais comment elle va ?

\- Oh, comme ça...

Scott faisait référence à la soirée de nouvel an. Organisée par Lydia, tout le monde ou presque avait été invité. L'alcool avait « par mégarde » fait son apparition et chaque invité s'était enfilé au moins un verre. Stiles et Lydia, sans que rien ne fut prémédité, avaient passé leur temps à flirter ensemble. Bien sûr la banshee faisait celle qui n'était guère intéressée et seul son sourire sincère avait encouragé le fils du shérif à ne pas arrêter. Tous deux s'étaient rapprochés au fil des heures. Et sous l'œil amusé de Scott et du reste de la meute, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser. Plusieurs fois. Leurs amis avaient sifflé, à l'exception de Malia qui ne voyait pas l'utilité d'un tel son pour accompagner le geste du nouveau couple. Mais si tout avait semblé bien se passer, très vite, les deux avaient repris leurs rapports habituels.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas votre attitude, sérieusement ! Vous vous dévoriez des yeux, vous ne pouviez vous détacher l'un de l'autre, et dès que vous vous êtes retrouvés seuls, vous avez fait machine arrière ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Stiles semblait être mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne serais te dire... C'est comme ça, voilà tout.

\- « Voilà tout » ? Mais enfin... Stiles, il s'est passé quoi durant les cinq minutes où vous étiez dans sa chambre avant d'en sortir et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Hein ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler. Mais si tu insistes... Quand on était dans sa chambre, on s'est embrassé. Puis on a commencé à devenir plus proches et... Et là... Lydia m'a soudainement repoussé en disant qu'elle aimait toujours cet abruti de Jackson. Du coup, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

\- Venant de toi je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas chercher à la séduire davantage. D'habitude tu aurais tout tenter, quitte à te recouvrir de ridicule, mais au moins tu n'aurais pas eu de regrets.

\- Ok, je suis fou amoureux d'elle depuis le CM1, mais je vois bien quand une cause est perdue d'avance. Tiens, on est arrivé !

Que Stiles cherche à éluder le sujet n'échappa pas à Scott, mais ce dernier n'ajouta rien. Peut-être le sujet était-il trop douloureux aussi valait-il mieux penser à autre chose. En attendant, ils étaient bel et bien arrivés devant le lycée. Stiles possédait évidemment les clefs du bahut – l'Alpha ne chercha pas à savoir comment. Ils pénétrèrent dans les lieux et se dirigèrent dans le bureau du coach.

\- Tu as des idées ?

\- J'en avais déjà des tonnes avant de te réveiller. Enduire le siège de colle, installer un nid de cafards dans un tiroir, placarder des affiches de mecs à poil sur le mur... Mais c'est trop classique tout ça !

\- Alors ?

\- J'opte pour une stratégie plus cool ! Mettre du viagra dans son sifflet ! Imagine si ça prend quand il siffle ? Il est énervé contre nous, nous siffle pas mal dessus comme d'habitude et pouf ! le viagra agit !

\- C'est quand même un peu violent pour un jour de rentrée, non ?

\- On va avoir une interro qu'il a qualifié « de trop difficile pour des ignares comme nous » je te rappelle.

\- Mets une dose importante tout de suite.

Ils ricanèrent et commirent leur forfait avant de se dépêcher de repartir. Personne ne les vit attendre dans la voiture, à discuter de tout et de rien et à rire. Quand les élèves commencèrent à venir de plus en plus nombreux, ils quittèrent leur cachette pour se mélanger aux autres.

Scott revit avec joie ses amis être là. Liam et Hayden s'enlaçaient sur un banc, tandis que Mason et Corey se parlaient de leur futur week-end. Plus loin Lydia et Malia lisaient les notes de la banshee en vue de leur prochain cours. Tout semblait normal. Stiles se dirigea vers son casier quand Malia leva la tête, s'excusa auprès de son amie et alla vers l'Alpha.

\- Scott, il faut qu'on parle loin des oreilles indiscrètes !

\- Heu... Je... très bien.

Le ton inquiet de la coyote-garou le mit sur ses gardes : il en fallait beaucoup pour mettre Malia dans cet état. Tous deux s'éloignèrent et entrèrent dans une salle vide.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Scott.

\- C'est Lydia. Elle est étrange.

\- Étrange ? Dans quel sens ? Elle a entendu des sons inquiétants ?

\- Non, pas dans ce sens-là. Je ne serais pas clairement le définir, mais il y a comme une sorte d'aura autour d'elle que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Sans mes sens de coyote, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

\- C'est étrange... Après c'est peut-être lié à ce qui s'est passé au nouvel an ?

\- Je ne pense pas que le rejet de Stiles y soit pour quelque chose.

Scott cru avoir mal entendu.

\- Le rejet de Stiles ? Mais je croyais que c'était Lydia qui l'avait repoussé parce qu'elle aimait toujours Jackson !

Malia fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui t'as raconté ça ?

\- Stiles lui-même !

\- Et moi Lydia m'a affirmé que Stiles lui a dit qu'il avait agi sous le coup de l'alcool et qu'il ne voulait pas être avec elle.

Les deux se fixèrent du regard. Pour une raison inconnue, Stiles ou Lydia - voire les deux - avaient menti à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé. Or tous les deux étaient honnêtes, surtout avec leur groupe.

\- Stiles m'a paru être étrange quand on a abordé le sujet, comme s'il ne voulait pas en parler.

\- Pareil pour Lydia. C'est comme si... Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas avouer la vérité. Mais si ce n'était que ça, je ne m'en mêlerais pas, ce ne sont pas mes histoires. C'est juste que l'étrange aura que je perçois autour de Lydia est apparu à peu près en même temps que le nouvel an. Pour moi, ce n'est pas une coïncidence.

Scott fut d'accord avec son point de vue. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils avaient été tranquilles, il se doutait malgré lui que les ennuis allaient reprendre un jour. Ils étaient à Beacon Hills après tout. Ensemble, les deux amis décidèrent de prévenir le couple de loups garous pour qu'ils puissent mener une enquête à leurs côtés, sans que les deux principaux concernés ne soient au courant. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une fausse alerte, mais ces étranges mensonges et l'histoire de l'aura étaient trop suspects pour qu'ils passent à côté.

Il fallait déterminer ce qu'il s'était passé exactement lors de la soirée de nouvel an.

* * *

 **Voilà ~**

 **A votre avis, qui a menti ? Je vous laisse deviner !**

 **A) Stiles**

 **B) Lydia**

 **C) Les deux**

 **Review ? :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai lu vos différentes hypothèses et je suis contente de voir qu'une personne est assez proche de la vérité, même si tout n'y est pas. Je ne dis pas qui c'est ;)**

 **Guest : L'avenir te dira si tu as juste ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Ce fut sans surprise que Liam et Hayden furent étonnés voire récalcitrants de la demande de Scott.

\- Espionner Stiles et Lydia ? Je ne les connais pas depuis si longtemps au final mais ça me gêne de le faire, déclara la jeune femme.

\- Et moi, je les considère comme étant des amis, compléta son compagnon. Je me sentirais mal de le faire.

\- Stiles est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on est gosses et je l'adore, se défendit Scott. Quant à Lydia, je la connais depuis longtemps aussi et je l'aime beaucoup. Je n'aime pas plus que vous cette idée, mais au vu de nos antécédents, je préfère vous demander de nous aider. A quatre, avec nos sens surhumains, on ne sera pas de trop face à un quelconque problème.

Le couple conservait son expression peinée et allait encore émettre des réserves quand Malia intervint.

\- On vous a dit qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, pourquoi discuter ? Ce double mensonge comme cette aura ne sont pas normaux ! Et si nous nous trompons, on le sera vite et on cessera, sans qu'ils le sachent. Obéissez à votre Alpha, quand même !

Le tempérament de la coyote-garou était incroyablement utile, vu que ses interlocuteurs ne cherchèrent plus à s'esquiver. Scott la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- On procède comment ? demanda Liam.

\- C'est très simple : soyez attentifs, remarquez s'ils agissent bizarrement ou disent des mots étranges, ou à l'inverse s'ils se comportent comme d'habitude entre eux. Le moindre indice pourrait nous aider.

\- Très bien, répondit Hayden. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une fausse alerte, je n'ai pas envie de voir les ennuis revenir…

Son petit-ami lui prit la main, mais les autres comprirent également son état d'esprit. Elle était la dernière à être entrée dans le groupe, la dernière à faire connaissance de ce monde surnaturel où elle prenait encore ses marques. Plus que ses amis, elle souhaitait retrouver le calme et vivre normalement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Liam. S'il y a le moindre problème, je serai là, avec les autres, pour te protéger. Et tu es une grande combattante, les potentiels ennemis n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Cette remarque fit sourire Hayden, tandis que Scott prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Et si vraiment il y a du danger, si on remarque quelque chose à temps, on pourra faire en sorte que le mal soit annihilé avant même qu'il soit réellement dangereux.

\- Mais il faut surtout que nous on se comporte de manière naturelle ! rétorqua Malia. Si on reste trop longtemps ensemble, Stiles et Lydia vont se demander ce que l'on fait et vous vouloir savoir quel était le sujet de notre discussion. S'ils se doutent de quelque chose, notre plan peut être foutu !

\- Dispersion générale ! murmura très bas l'Alpha, sachant que ses amis l'entendraient parfaitement.

Aussitôt ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Scott retrouva avec joie Stiles qui réussissait tant bien que mal à cacher son petit sourire suite à la blague d'organisée. Ils ne verraient le Coach qu'à la dernière heure de cours mais l'humain savourait pour la journée ce qui allait se passer. Même si les deux amis n'avaient pas toujours cours en commun, il y avait toujours au moins un membre de la meute qui pourrait le surveiller, de même que pour Lydia. Néanmoins, Scott commençait en était le plus discret possible à mener son enquête.

Et il était désarçonné. En tout point, Stiles était comme d'habitude avec lui et avec l'ensemble de leurs camarades. Rien ne changeait. Rien, excepté sa relation avec Lydia.

En mettant rapidement leurs observations en commun lors de la pause déjeuner, les quatre garous se rendirent à l'évidence : Lydia comme Stiles n'avaient à priori rien qui clochaient. Si entre eux une petite distance s'était créée, c'était sûrement lié à la gêne depuis le nouvel an. Peut-être même, hasarda Hayden, avaient-ils tous les deux sciemment mentis parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas en reparler. C'était leur vie privée, après tout.

Scott, qui commençait à avoir un raisonnement similaire, se tourna vers Malia.

\- As-tu revu une aura autour de Lydia ?

\- Non… Elle de nouveau redevenue normale.

\- Tu es sûre d'en avoir aperçu une ? questionna Liam.

\- Oui ! J'ai même vérifié à plusieurs reprises quand je discutais avec elle tant j'étais surprise ! Elle y était !

\- Tu aurais pu être encore sous la fatigue et un peu halluciner.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Liam !

Avant qu'une bagarre ait lieu entre les deux, Scott les sépara.

\- On continue les observations, décida-t-il. Mais si d'ici ce soir rien d'anormal a été constaté, on arrête tout, d'accord ?

Trois réponses affirmatives lui répondirent et tous allèrent manger.

\- T'as été long, lui dit Stiles alors que son pote s'asseyait en face de lui. Heureusement que je t'ai gardé une place !

\- Je peux toujours compter sur toi, sourit Scott.

\- Toujours ! Sinon tu serais dans la merde depuis longtemps, mon vieux !

Ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Mais ce n'était uniquement pour cela que le vrai Alpha cherchait à le protéger d'éventuelles menaces. Stiles était depuis la petite enfance son ami, son meilleur ami même. Un véritable frère, comme l'avait dit l'humain alors que Scott manipulé au motel avait tenté de se suicider, l'année dernière. Leurs liens étaient si puissants ! Aucun de leurs ennemis n'avaient réussi à le briser, malgré les efforts de certains. Ils se comprenaient, s'adoraient, se portaient une confiance mutuelle inégalable. Scott ferait tout pour lui, même des choses dont il savait qu'il ne serait pas fier, juste pour l'aider. Et cette certitude était réciproque.

Et puis Stiles, qui avait souffert et n'avaient rien de spécial, qui était le plus « faible » face à une attaque, ne l'avait pas laissé tomber malgré le danger. Il y avait eu des fois il avait presque jeté l'éponge ou lui en voulait, mais il était toujours revenu. Ses intuitions et son esprit brillant – souvent combiné avec le large savoir de Lydia – faisait du seul être non surnaturel du groupe un élément important, primordial de surcroit. En plus d'être son compère de longue date, Stiles était aux yeux du loup-garou un conseiller et une aide dont il ne pouvait se passer en cas de problème.

Pour toutes ces raisons et d'autres encore, Scott voulait être sûr que tout allait bien pour lui. Alors il observait minutieusement. Mais rien ne dénotait. Stiles était Stiles, sans aucune différence.

* * *

Vint l'heure de cours avec le Coach. Stiles garda son sourire vissé sur le visage, ce qui attira les foudres de son prof. Comme toute la classe s'y attendait, l'adulte s'empara de son sifflet et souffla dedans avec toute l'énergie dont il était capable. L'effet ne tarda pas à arriver : Coach cessa d'utiliser le sifflet, toussant un peu. Puis sa peau rougit fortement avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux. S'agitant furieusement dans tous les sens, il regarda Stiles droit dans les yeux.

\- JE SAIS... QUE C'EST T... !

Avant qu'il ne sorte ne courant de la salle, annonçant en hurlant que le cours était annulé. Tout le monde était plié en deux de rire., Scott le premier. Il lança un dernier regard dans la direction de son ami. Encore une fois, rien à signaler. L'activité d'espionnage pouvait donc prendre fin.

Le groupe se dispersa à la fin des cours. Même si c'était le jour de la reprise, les différents professeurs leurs avaient donné une quantité impressionnante de boulot. Scott se retrouva seul chez lui à faire des exercices et des révisions quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Pensant que c'était sa mère, le lycéen descendit la voir. Mais c'était Stiles qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Je te manque déjà ? plaisanta-t-il.

Puis l'attitude de Stiles le déconcerta : rigide, le visage fermé et les yeux en colère, quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Heu… Ça va ?

\- Tu as demandé à la meute de m'espionner ?

\- P-pardon ?

\- Ne me mens pas ! Liam m'a tout dit ! Tu l'as obligé, avec Hayden et Malia, à nous espionner Lydia et moi !

Scott était perdu : pourquoi Liam aurait-il vendu la mèche ? Certes, il n'était pas content d'avoir effectué cette tâche, mais avouer était pire. Et le jeune loup-garou avait démontré qu'il préférait ne plus parler de cette histoire. Cette attitude était paradoxale.

\- Stiles, je…

\- Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable !

Scott allait répondre, mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit. Une aura autour du visage de son ami…

* * *

 **J'adore tellement finir sur ce genre de phrase :D**

 **A votre avis, que s'est-il passé ? Liam a vendu la mèche ou c'est autre chose ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories !**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **On se retrouve pour un chapitre certes plus court que les précédents mais qui est décisif pour la suite de l'histoire. Et ça se termine sur un petit cliff, parce que j'aime trop ça ! 8D**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

 _Pourquoi ?_

C'était la question qui résonnait dans l'esprit de Scott tandis que Stiles le fixait avec colère.

Pourquoi Liam l'avait trahi en avouant espionner le seul humain du groupe ? Au moment même où l'Alpha décrétait que cette surveillance était devenue obsolète, qui plus est ? Etait-ce Hayden qui l'y avait poussé ? Mais à part mettre Stiles dans un tel état, quel était l'intérêt ? Pourquoi chercher à les désunir alors que la meute ne survivait depuis que le début que parce que les différents membres se faisaient mutuellement confiance.

\- Lydia est furax également ! Les filles l'ont le lui avoué après les cours ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour justifier une telle décision ? Les amis, les meilleurs amis même, ne se font pas ça !

Et cette aura, comme l'avait décrite Malia pour Lydia, si voyante en ce moment même autour de la tête de Stiles ! La situation lui échappait complètement, mais Scott refusait de se laisser accuser sans se justifier.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais et ce qui t'a été dit, mais je n'ai voulu que ton bien !

\- En me privant de liberté en me faisant surveiller comme si j'étais l'ennemi à abattre ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de ta part.

\- Tu m'as bien menti ! Et ça non plus, je n'aurais pas cru ça de ta part !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti !

\- Ta version du nouvel an avec Lydia était erronée !

\- Qui t'a dit ça ? Lydia ?

\- Non, c'était...

Malia.

Qui avait avec les autres vendue la mèche. Que manigançait la coyote-garou ? Elle était certes suspecte, mais l'aura était belle et bien présente. Et Scott _sentait_ qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Son meilleur ami n'est dans son état normal.

\- Tu préfères croire Malia que ton pote ? C'est toi qui ne va pas bien !

Cette méchanceté dans le ton et le regard... Le loup-garou en était profondément touché.

\- Stiles, je ne...

Seuls ses sens surdéveloppés purent le prévenir à temps de l'attaque. En effet, l'humain se jeta sur lui avec férocité d'un bond. Scott aurait pu utiliser sa force pour parer son attaque et le repousser violemment loin de lui, mais il refusait de faire le moindre mal à celui qu'il considérait comme étant son frère. Les mains de Stiles tentèrent de se refermer autour de son cou, aussi Scott s'empara des poignets et les éloigna, sans toutefois trop forcer.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Reprends tes esprits, jamais tu ne te comporterais comme ça d'habitude ! Stiles !

L'aura autour du susnommé brillait comme jamais. Et ses yeux... L'Alpha n'y reconnut pas son ami. Ils étaient froids, menaçant, cruels. Étrangers. Stiles n'était pas lui-même. Était-il de nouveau possédé, comme au temps du Nogitsune ? Dans tous les cas, le jeune homme n'utilisa aucune faculté extraordinaire, seulement ses capacités ordinaires habituelles. Aussi Scott pouvait empêcher de se faire blesser, cependant lui ne désirait pas faire de mal. Au contraire, Stiles, complètement déchaîné, se démenait comme un fou pour tenter de lui faire du mal. A force, il allait se blesser lui-même. Refusant cette option et inquiet, Scott utilisa son don d'Alpha pour calmer la situation. Stiles n'était pas un bêta sous ses directives malgré son appartenance à la meute, aussi ce pari était risqué.

\- Stiles, cesse immédiatement !

L'ordre en lui-même n'eût aucun effet, mais le ton et le hurlement figèrent le temps d'une seconde l'assaillant. Scott en profita pour faire basculer Stiles par terre sur le ventre et à bloquer ses bras en une prise. L'humain continua à gesticuler et à pester, mais il était immobilisé, le loup-garou s'étant agenouillé sur lui.

\- Stiles, ça ne sert à rien de se débattre, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Non. Tu as cherché à me blesser – à me tuer, peut-être ? Tu es dangereux, je ne peux pas te laisser libre de tes mouvements.

\- Tu m'as espionné et tu as impliqué les autres dedans !

\- Vu ton comportement j'ai eu raison !

L'aura était toujours présente.

\- Scott, tu me fais mal ! Tu vas me briser quelque chose si je ne change pas de position !

Il le suppliait à présent. Mais Scott ne fut pas dupe. C'était le corps de Stiles, sa voix, ses souvenirs, mais ce n'était pas complètement lui. Il se méfiait.

\- Que s'est-il passé entre toi et Lydia quand vous étiez seuls lors du nouvel an ?

\- R-rien !

L'aura avait brièvement faibli le temps de répondre. Scott en déduisit que tant qu'elle était là, Stiles continuerait à agir bizarrement. Mais comment la faire partir ? D'après Malia – si ses paroles avaient du crédit dans cette situation – Lydia en avait une aussi. Agissait-elle de façon étrange à l'instar de celui qui l'aimait ? Dans ce cas, elle représentait une sorte de menace. En attendant, il fallait s'occuper de Stiles.

\- Merde Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te libérer de ce qui te contrôle ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Lâche-moi !

\- Je ne veux que...

Scott réfléchit à toute allure. Son ordre avait déstabilisé son interlocuteur. Et quand il avait été en compagnie de Lydia dans la tête de Stiles pour le libérer de l'emprise du Nogitsune, il avait hurlé de son cri d'Alpha pour le sauver. Il se devait d'essayer encore une fois. Et si ça échouait... Tant pis, Scott ferait tout pour l'aider.

\- Stiles, si tu peux m'entendre, fais-moi confiance !

Se métamorphosant, il hurla longtemps de toutes ses forces sans retenue, au point de faire trembler les murs. Quand le hurlement prit fin, l'Alpha rouvrit les yeux. L'humain était inconscient sous lui. Et il n'y avait plus de traces de l'aura. La menace s'était envolée ?

\- Stiles !

Scott retourna son ami et le secoua. Ce dernier finit par rouvrir les yeux et voir son ami le regarder avec inquiétude.

\- Scott ?

\- Stiles, ça va ?

Les yeux étaient redevenus normaux, chaleureux et rieurs. Surpris, dans ce cas-là.

\- Euh... Oui je crois ? Qu'est-ce que je fais chez toi ?

\- Tu as tout oublié ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est flou dans ma tête. On est quel jour exactement ?

Le loup-garou aida son ami à se relever et le fit s'assoir sur son lit et lui détailla la journée.

\- Oh là là ! J'ai l'impression de m'être pris un gros caillou sur la tête qui m'a embrouillé les idées.

\- Tu as tout oublié ?

\- Ce n'est pas un oubli. J'ai des souvenirs, mais c'est mélangé dans mon esprit, un peu flou.

\- Je vois...

\- Je t'ai vraiment agressé ?

\- Tu as essayé oui.

Les marques sur les poignets étaient encore visibles. Stiles ne cacha pas sa détresse.

\- Tu crois que je suis possédé ? Que c'est vraiment moi qui te parles ?

\- Aucune idée. Il se pourrait que Lydia partage ton sort. D'ailleurs, que s'est-il passé entre elle et toi au nouvel an ? Je sais que je suis lourd sur ce point, mais tout semble provenir de là.

\- Il s'est passé... Et bien...

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Je t'assure, c'est le gros trou noir ! Je me vois entrer dans la salle avec Lydia, noir, puis on en ressort.

\- Même si tu te concentres ?

\- Si je... Ah !

Stiles se tint la tête entre les mains tout en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Stiles !

\- Je... Si j'essaie de me souvenir, ça fait mal ! Un véritable marteau-piqueur contre le crâne !

\- Alors arrête tout de suite !

L'Alpha emmena son ami dans la salle de bain et mouilla un gant pour que l'humain puisse se rafraîchir le front.

\- Scott, il y a un problème ! Ce n'est pas normal tout ça !

\- Je sais mais j'ignore ce qui se passe !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être possédé à nouveau !

Stiles était vraiment secoué, le souvenir de l'esprit maléfique resurgissant de façon vivace.

\- S'il t'arrive quelque chose, on sera là pour t'aider, je te le promets.

Les deux se prirent dans les bras, cherchant à se rassurer.

Au même moment, venant de très loin et pourtant parfaitement audible, le hurlement déchirant de banshee de Lydia se fit entendre.

* * *

 **Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je peux être très sadique avec les personnages et qu'en tuer certains ne me dérange absolument pas. Donc vous pouvez commencer à vous inquiéter pour nos héros XD**

 **Review ? :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Après un petit cliff comme je les aime, nous revoilà pour la suite d'AODS !**

 **Je viens de remarquer qu'il ne restait plus énormément de chapitres. Même si j'ai l'histoire en tête, je n'avais pas élaboré de plan, alors j'ignorais jusqu'où j'allais aller, mais la réponse est encore quelques chapitres. Vous verrez par vous-même dans les mois à venir ^^**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Le cri de Lydia s'était fait entendre dans toute la ville et ses alentours. Mais si pour quasi-unanimité des gens ce n'était que le fruit de leur imagination – ce n'était après tout pas un hurlement naturel, à l'intonation surhumaine – pour ceux qui connaissaient sa véritable nature, ce fut un signal alarmant. La meute se précipita jusqu'à chez elle.

Avec la voiture de Stiles, lui et Scott déboulèrent les premiers chez la banshee, les sens en alerte. Tout paraissait calme dans le quartier, la maison des Martin également. L'Alpha, prudent, sonna à la porte. Il n'avait repéré aucun danger immédiat dans les parages. Le loup-garou attendit quelques secondes mais même son ouïe surdéveloppée ne remarqua le moindre bruit de pas.

\- Lydia !

Stiles avait hurlé, l'inquiétude étant plus que perceptible dans sa voix. Il était anxieux pour une amie, mais, malgré la situation, Scott comprit que son ami tenait beaucoup à la banshee. Plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

\- Lydia !... Scott il y a un gros problème ! Elle ne répond ni aux sms ni aux appels alors que c'est évident qu'elle doit être chez elle avec le devoir de sciences de demain pour réviser et avoir la meilleure note !

\- Je sais.

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, faut entrer !

Stiles devenait comme fou.

\- Calme toi ! J'ai entendu une respiration calme et régulière qui va de pair avec un pouls normal.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que Lydia va bien ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Défonce cette porte.

\- J'allais le faire.

Utilisant sa force, Scott força la serrure et celle-ci céda. Les deux compagnons pénétrèrent dans les lieux. Tout était calme.

\- D'où provient la respiration ?

\- D'en haut.

L'humain fut le plus rapide. La seule source de lumière provenait de la chambre de Lydia, aussi Stiles poussa la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut Natalie, la mère de Lydia, couchée par terre, inconsciente. Elle ne semblait pas blessée sur le plan physique. Autour d'elle, la chambre était en bazar, tout étant dans le désordre.

\- Madame Martin ?

Ils secouèrent doucement la femme qui finit par papillonner des yeux.

\- Je...

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Lydia... Lydia !

Natalie tourna de l'œil, à bout de force. Les garçons eurent beau tout faire pour la faire revenir à elle, Natalie resta inerte.

\- On n'a pas le choix, grommela Stiles. Ta mère travaille ce soir ?

\- Comme ton père ?

\- Ils vont être contents...

\- Autant que lorsqu'on est né.

* * *

\- C'est étrange, commenta Melissa. Elle ne souffre d'absolument rien et est en parfaite santé. Qu'elle soit dans le coma profond est une énigme !

Elle s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'écoutait et chuchota.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas un phénomène normal. C'est lié à un phénomène magique ou quelque chose comme ça.

Scott répondit en grimaçant.

\- Pour être honnête, on n'en sait rien. Tout porte à croire que c'est le cas entre Lydia qui disparait mystérieusement après avoir hurlé de son cri de banshee et le fait que vu l'état de la chambre, il y a eu une lutte. Mais la fenêtre n'a pas été forcée, tout comme la fenêtre. Il n'y a aucune odeur, aucune trace. C'est louche.

\- Même avec tes dons de loup ?

\- Rien, maman.

\- C'est comme si Lydia s'était battu seule contre ses objets et s'était téléportée ailleurs, comme ça, rajouta Stiles. Et rien n'explique l'état de sa mère dans cette pièce. Elle était allongée sur le tapis froissé, donc elle était là après le carnage. C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Et mon père qui ne décroche pas !

\- Il est occupé sur une prise d'otage à l'autre bout de la ville, rappela gentiment Melissa. Un taré avec son ex-femme en joue. A côté, une fugue d'adolescente et une femme évanouie semble être insignifiant. Dès qu'il aura terminé, il t'appellera.

\- Ou pas.

\- Tu l'as appelé au moins mille fois, indiqua Scott. S'il ne sait pas que…

Au même moment, le téléphone sonna.

\- Ah, tu vois !

Stiles s'empara de son portable et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Papa !

\- Stiles, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler quand je bosse ! Heureusement la prise d'otage est terminée et tout se passe bien mais…

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de pas net chez les Martin. Quelque chose de surnaturel. Faut que tu viennes, vite !

\- J'arrive ! répondit le shérif, inquiet face au ton affolé de son fils. Je serai là d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de traverser la ville.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

Au final, Scott resta auprès de sa mère, cherchant à savoir ce dont souffrait Natalie pour qu'elle reste dans le coma. Stiles, quant à lui, se rendit à nouveau dans la maison des Martin pour chercher à des indices qui lui permettraient de retrouver Lydia. Sur place, il y avait le reste de la meute. Malia fouillait dans le jardin tandis que Liam et Hayden cherchaient au rez-de-chaussée. Eux non plus n'avaient trouvé.

Pourtant, Stiles refusait d'abandonner maintenant. Jamais Lydia ne disparaitrait aussi brutalement sans laisser de traces. Elle avait déjà été par la suite été victime d'attaques et d'enlèvement car ses ennemis traquaient ce qu'elle était et la menace qu'elle représentait pour eux, mais c'était bien la première fois que le mystère était aussi grand. Où se trouvait-elle ? Qui l'avait enlevé ? Qu'avait entendu, ou vu, sa mère ? Tant de questions sans réponses…

\- Réfléchis Stiles ! Lydia est la personne la plus intelligente qui soit ! Si on s'est attaqué à elle de cette manière, c'est qu'elle devait savoir quelque chose ! Peut-être que… Peut-être qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passe de bizarre en ce moment entre nous et… Parce qu'elle le sait, on va voulu la faire faire !

L'humain sentit son cœur s'emballer. Et s'il avait vu juste ?

\- Mais si elle sait ce qui se passe, elle a peut-être laissé une trace quelque part ?

Un violent mal de tête arriva brusquement au même moment. Stiles se tint la tête entre les mains en grimaçant de douleur. Sa tête tourna et des points lumineux papillonnèrent devant lui. La pièce tanguant dangereusement, il s'obligea à se mettre contre un mur et à respirer calmement. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa : c'était parce qu'il pensait très fort à Lydia que le mal se faisait sentir. Plus particulièrement pour savoir ce qui arrivait à la jeune femme. Comme lorsque chez Scott il avait cherché à se rappeler du premier de l'an. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Lydia, mais que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu deviné pour qu'on cherche à se faire taire ?

Réfléchissant, Stiles retourna dans la chambre de Lydia.

\- Contre qui tu t'es battu ?

Des feuilles, le contenu de sa trousse, des livres… Il y en avait de partout. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le bureau. Le combat avait dû être rude. Stiles analysa les angles possibles d'où provenait les objets. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il constata qu'ils provenaient tous uniquement de la surface du bureau et non d'ailleurs. Et en observant bien, il remarqua également qu'excepter le tapis et là où les objets étaient tombés, la chambre était impeccable, aucune trace visible de lutte.

\- Mais alors, tu t'es battu comme on le suppose où c'est autre chose ?

Pourquoi uniquement les objets du bureau ? Vu jusqu'où certains objets avaient été projetés dans la pièce, le coup donné avait été violent. Quelqu'un a donné un violent coup. Quelqu'un, comprit Stiles en analysant toutes les possibilités, qui était assis sur la chaise du bureau, s'est relevé brusquement avant de donner un coup pour balancer les objets et chercher à partir vite, d'où la chaise poussée en arrière. Et ce quelqu'un, ça ne pouvait être que Lydia.

Lydia qui avait paniqué. Pourquoi un tel coup ? Pour effrayer l'ennemi ? Mais c'était elle qui paraissait avoir peur, sinon pourquoi fuir et hurler ? Sauf si le coup n'était pas destiné à avoir peur, mais pour volontairement dissimuler ce qu'il y avait en créant un bazar éparpillé.

Stiles s'empara de chaque objet jeté. Fébrile, il déduisit que l'un d'entre eux était ce que Lydia avait cherché à cacher. Il inspecta tout. Jusqu'à tomber sur une feuille qui attira son attention. Il y avait un mot écrit dessus. Mais écrit des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans différentes tailles, écritures et sens. C'était totalement anarchique et effrayant, comme si Lydia avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même.

Il s'agissait du mot « arbre », qui résonna comme une grande menace dans l'esprit de Stiles.

* * *

Review ? ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Wahou ce début de saison 6 ! Je suis hypée, je veux connaître la suite ! Et qu'il y ait plus Dylan O'Brian à l'écran *cri de fangirl désespérée (et désespérante)***

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Le Nemeton ? Tu es sûr de toi Stiles ? demanda via son portable Scott.

\- C'est une déduction de ma part. Il n'y a que cet arbre – enfin cette souche – que nous connaissons et qui en plus est lié au monde surnaturel. Et mon intuition pressent que c'est ça, répondit son interlocuteur via son propre téléphone.

\- Ne nous avançons pas trop sans savoir ce qu'il en est. On n'a aucune preuve pour le moment.

\- Mon père a dit la même chose, tu parles comme un vieux.

\- Ton père est arrivé ?

\- Oui, et il continue de chercher des preuves. Sauf que lui comme les autres ne trouvent rien. Ils m'ont écouté quand j'ai parlé des traces laissés par Lydia mais ils disent ne pas comprendre parce qu'ils se sentent aucune odeur ni n'aperçoivent quelque chose qui semble être intéressant pour former une piste.

\- En gros, un ennemi indétectable s'est attaqué aux Martins ?

\- Voilà.

\- Ça va nous compliquer la tâche.

\- Mais si les autres ont des doutes quant à ma théorie, ils sont prêts à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Surtout Malia, qui rêve de se dégourdir encore plus les pattes, comme elle le dit elle-même. Je vais bien réussir à convaincre mon père de nous accompagner aussi. Tu viens ?

\- Non.

La réponse fut nette.

\- Hein ?

\- Je… J'aimerais venir mais il faut que je reste auprès de ma mère. Elle dit qu'il y a une amélioration du côté de Mme Martin et je veux pouvoir être là quand elle se réveille pour lui parler. Mais toi, vas-y avec la meute et raconte-moi ce que vous voyez.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. L'excuse semblait probable mais pas honnête. Une personne lambda n'aurait pas vu la différence, mais Stiles avait saisi la nuance dans la voix qui lui avait permis de déceler un mensonge. Il connaissait trop Scott pour que ça puisse passer aussi facilement. Toutefois, devant l'urgence de la situation – Lydia était toujours portée disparue et le simple fait d'y penser fendait le cœur du jeune homme en deux – il choisit de ne pas insister. Il reprendrait cette conversation plus tard.

\- Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! Nous on y va.

\- Bonne chance !

\- A toi aussi !

Stiles raccrocha et se retourna pour voir son père qui le regardait.

\- Des nouvelles de Natalie ?

\- Pour le moment elle est toujours dans le coma, mais ça va sûrement s'améliorer. On y va ?

\- Prévenons d'abord tes amis.

\- Ils ont tout entendu où qu'ils soient.

\- Ah, j'oublie tout le temps leurs facultés extraordinaires. Comment fais-tu pour constamment t'en rappeler ?

\- Les années et l'habitude.

Déjà, Stiles partait à grands pas hors de la pièce pour se précipiter dans sa voiture.

 _Tiens bon Lydia, j'arrive !_

Il était complètement nerveux à l'idée de retrouver son amie. Le sheriff s'installa à ses côtés.

\- J'espère que tu as raison.

\- Moi aussi.

Deux loups et un coyote coururent devant eux. Stiles démarra la voiture et roula à leur suite.

\- Tu vas trop vite ! s'écria son père.

\- Je maîtrise la situation.

\- Je suis conscient que tu cherches à sauver Lydia, mais nous tuer ne l'aidera pas !

La peur du plus âgé força le plus jeune à reprendre contact avec la réalité et il freina pour rouler moins vite. Il fallait qu'il se calme avec ses émotions, sinon son père et lui allaient avoir un gros incident.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le Nemeton, où les autres se trouvaient déjà. Le bras droit de l'Alpha comprit vite qu'ils tournaient en rond.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il tout de même, conservant toujours une once d'espoir.

\- Rien, répondit Hayden. Absolument rien d'anormal. Tout est comme d'habitude.

\- Vous avez tout fouillé, même la cabane abandonnée ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Liam, mais comme l'a dit Hayden, il n'y a rien d'inhabituel.

Stiles tourna la tête en direction de Malia en quête d'une réponse plus positive, mais elle secoua la tête, l'air résolu.

\- Bordel de merde !

Le sheriff posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

\- Je suis désolé, mais c'était une fausse piste.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Stiles, ça ne sert à rien d'insister.

* * *

Face au mutisme de Stiles alors qu'il l'informait que Natalie restait inanimée, le lendemain matin avant les cours, Scott alla le questionner.

\- Tu ne réponds à aucun de mes messages et ton père a affirmé que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

\- Apparemment j'avais tort. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

\- Et bien non je l'ignorais, vu que tu restais silencieux.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant soudain de quelque chose qui l'avait interpellé la veille.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus fréquenter les autres ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Hier, tu as refusé que ce qui reste de notre meute soit rassemblée pour les recherches et là, alors que tu ne réussissais pas à me joindre, tu n'as pas cherché à les contacter pour leur demander un compte-rendu. Alors pourquoi un tel changement ?

\- Je… Tu es mon meilleur ami, c'est normal que je veuille passer plus de temps avec toi.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Stiles restait alerte. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec Scott ?

\- Mais je…

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Il s'est passé quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour mieux la refermer. Il semblait indécis, perdu surtout.

\- Hey Scott, ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est confus dans ma tête.

\- Attends… L'autre jour tu ne disais pas que j'agissais bizarrement, tout comme Lydia ? Et après tu as dit que ce sont les autres qui ont agi bizarrement ?

\- Euh… Je crois bien mais…

\- Scott, là c'est toi qui est bizarre, je t'assure.

\- Ce… C'est vrai ?

L'Alpha était agité, cherchant à comprendre. Son ami l'immobilisé en mettant ses mains sur ses bras.

\- Bro, ça a l'air fou comme théorie, mais j'ai l'impression que ce qui n'allait pas chez nous ne va pas chez toi non plus, tu as aussi été touché.

\- Non, quand c'est toi qui le dit, ça m'a l'air naturel. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que c'est lié à la disparition de Lydia ? Peut-être. Mais trouver un ennemi qui ne semble pas exister semble compromis. A moins que…

Stiles courut sans prévenir dans les couloirs du lycée, Scott sur ses talons.

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ?

\- Notre ennemi, s'il en est un, semble être invisible, pas vrai ? Mais si nous ne pouvons le voir avec nos yeux, peut-être que si on prend le problème dans l'autre sens, ça ira mieux !

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire !

\- Qui peut voir l'invisible tout en l'étant ?

\- Corey !

* * *

Ce dernier révisait ses sciences en compagnie de Mason dans une salle de classe vide quand le duo intervint.

\- Corey !

\- Tu es là !

\- On a besoin de toi !

\- Hein ?

Corey ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Sécher les cours pour sauver le monde, ça te dit ? proposa Stiles.

\- Je ne vous suis pas.

\- Liam ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Dire quoi ?

Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un bred regard avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Lydia a disparue et tu es peut-être le seul à nous aider à la retrouver. Tu nous accompagnes ?

\- D'accord, mais comment on justifie nos absences ?

\- Je m'en occupe, répondit Mason. Allez-y.

\- Merci !

* * *

Le trio arriva dans la chambre de Lydia. La police avait sécurisé le périmètre et en principe personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans les lieux, mais le pouvoir de Corey les fit passer inaperçus.

\- Ah ! s'exclama le caméléon une fois qu'ils furent dans la pièce.

\- Quoi ? s'enquit Stiles.

\- Regardez !

Corey prit les bras des autres et tous devinrent invisibles. Et tous virent les étranges traces – comme de longues bandes tracées au feutre – qui s'étalaient partout dans la chambre.

\- C'est délirant ! commenta Stiles.

\- Les traces continuent par-delà la fenêtre commenta Scott.

Ils se décidèrent à suivre les traces qui les menèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes jusqu'au Nemeton.

\- J'avais raison ! En plus les traces forment un cercle autour de la souche et s'arrêtent.

\- Attention ! hurla Corey.

Avec des gestes rapides et agiles, il poussa ses amis par terre, rompant le contact et les rendant de nouveau visibles. Ces derniers se relevèrent rapidement pour voir là où ils supposaient que se trouvaient l'hybride qui était toujours invisible et entendirent un hurlement de peur absolu avant que le calme plat ne revienne et que le corps de Corey tombe inanimé et visible par terre.

* * *

 **Ne jamais s'attacher aux personnages avec moi, jamais !**

 **Une petite review pour que Corey s'en sorte ? (si c'est possible).**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Je suis contente de voir que mon sadisme avec les personnages vous révolte, hé hé hé. J'ai hâte de connaitre vos futurs réactions :D**

 **Encore merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

La question de Mason était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Stiles.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

En parler était compliqué, ils n'avaient rien vu. Corey, Scott et Stiles s'étaient rendu au Nemeton comme ils l'avaient souhaité et s'étaient rendu invisibles grâce au pouvoir de Corey. Et ce dernier avait hurlé avant de les rendre visibles à nouveau. Puis l'hybride était tombé inconscient à terre. Ni Scott ni Stiles n'avaient aperçu quoi que ce soit. Ils ignoraient ce qu'avait vu Corey mais il avait eu peur – il était effrayé même – et cela avait eu lieu avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

\- Que s'est-il _passé_ ?

\- Corey nous a sauvé, répondit l'Alpha. Il nous a sauvé d'un danger que lui seul a perçu et nous a repoussé pour que nous soyons épargnés.

C'était peut-être enjoliver la réalité, puisque Scott ignorait ce qu'il s'était _réellement_ passé, mais devant la grande détresse de Mason, il préféra raconter cette version. Mais cela ne réconforta guère le petit ami du comateux. L'hybride avait été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital et Melissa accepta de prendre des heures supplémentaires pour diagnostiquer son cas – non sans avoir fait comprendre à son fils que ramener toutes ses connaissances en mauvais état était mauvais pour ses relations sociales.

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre où reposait Corey. Mason d'une très grande pâleur et la famille étaient entrés. Melissa prit son fils à part. Pendant ce temps, Stiles s'éloigna à l'autre bout du couloir, en direction du distributeur de friandises, absorbé par ses pensées.

Stiles se sentait encore plus mal : aveuglé par son envie de sauver sa chère Lydia, il n'avait rien vu d'autre que son objectif. Qu'importe les risques, du moment que Corey retrouve la trace de la banshee, tout pouvait se faire. Mais c'était oublier que l'hybride ne possédait pas de très grandes capacités défensives. Seul Scott en avait. Avec choc, Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement négligé sa propre sécurité. Il n'était pas forcément le plus prudent de toute la bande, n'hésitant pas parfois à foncer dans la gueule du loup alors qu'il demeurait un humain sans aptitudes spécifiques, refusant de rester inactif et en arrière, mais de là à perdre tout instinct de survie, il y avait une nette différence. Et il l'avait franchie sans hésitation.

 _Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi imprudent ? J'étais émotif pour sauver Lydia mais quand même, je perds le nord ! Faut que je me reprenne, car je pourrai faire une connerie, comme l'autre soir chez Scott…_

Stiles se figea soudain devant le distributeur. Ce n'était pas les prix qui le mirent dans cet état, mais ce à quoi il venait de penser.

 _La dernière fois que j'ai aussi peu réfléchi et agi aussi stupidement, ça a été quand j'ai attaqué Scott. J'étais tellement pris par les émotions que j'ai perdu le contrôle. Et la fois d'avant, c'était quand je suis allé avec Lydia dans sa chambre, au nouvel an. J'étais nerveux comme pas possible et…_

Une vieille dame derrière lui lui intima de se dépêcher ou de bouger. Comme un automate, le jeune homme se décala. Etait-il dans le vrai ? Cela avait-il un lien avec l'étrange attitude générale du groupe ces derniers jours ? Avec le mystère de Nemeton ?

Stiles se retourna dans l'attention de faire part de ses déductions à Scott lorsque des pas lourds attirèrent son attention. Tournant la tête, il aperçut Lima qui arrivait rapidement dans sa direction.

\- Liam, tu es au courant pour Co…

Le loup-garou ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'en dire plus. Il lui empoigna la gorge et le plaqua contre le mur, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Liam, que… Arrête !

\- A cause de toi et Scott, Mason souffre. Il est mon meilleur ami, je refuse qu'il souffre, t'entends ?

\- Liam, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! Tu es sous le contrôle de tes émotions ! Arrête !

La pression contre la gorge se fit plus forte, Stiles fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il se sentit également tourner de l'œil tandis que des étoiles blanches dansèrent dans son champ de vision.

* * *

\- Il faut que je t'informe, prévint Melissa, que ton ami se trouve exactement dans le même état que Natalie Martin.

\- C'est vrai ? l'interrogea Scott.

\- Puisque je te le dis ! C'est pour ça que pour le moment, je doute qu'il se réveille facilement.

\- Il a été attaqué, par quoi, j'en sais rien, mais il a été attaqué. Et apparemment Mme Martin de la même manière. Mais Corey lui a vu quelque chose, ce qui l'a attaqué et mis dans cet état. Et c'est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au Nemeton.

\- Encore un mystère surnaturel… Où se trouve donc Argent ? On a besoin de lui !

\- Il va et vient comme d'habitude, tu le connais. Peut-être ne le reverra-t-on pas avant un sacré bout de temps.

Melissa soupira.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'à consulter ton ami vétérinaire dans ce cas. Le shérif Stelinski est au courant de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas, je vais demander à Sti…

Scott s'interrompit immédiatement. Il se retourna brusquement, alerté par les battements de cœurs très rapprochés de Liam. Puis il entendit les échanges houleux. Et réagit quand il vit Liam agresser Stiles qui ne pouvait rien faire contre la force de loup-garou.

\- ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !

Au cri de son Alpha, Lima vacilla légèrement, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Alors Scott courut à toute vitesse et sépara les deux. A peine fut-il libéré que Stiles inspira profondément pour remplir ses poumons d'air et toussa en même temps.

\- Liam, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cesse !

\- Je ne…

\- Immédiatement !

Liam cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux et regarda les autres, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

\- Tu rigoles j'espères ? Tu viens d'essayer de me tuer, et tu as presque réussi !

\- Hein ? Mais je ne ferai jamais ça !

\- Tu l'as fait, confirma froidement Scott.

Du coup, il restait prudemment sur ses gardes, entre Stiles et Liam. Si le loup comptait encore attaquer l'humain, il serait là pour l'en empêcher. Melissa arriva sur les lieux et chercha à rassurer les gens ayant assisté à la scène.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Tu étais sous le contrôle de tes émotions, expliqua Stiles. Et pas les bonnes. C'est ce qui t'as eu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ces derniers temps, quand on est sous l'emprise de mauvaises émotions, on perd nos moyens et ça devient dangereux. Et c'est lié au Nemeton. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Il faut qu'on retourne au Nemeton, dit Scott. Parce que là il faut vraiment qu'on perce ce mystère !

La sonnerie de téléphone de portable de Liam sonna. Curieux, il regarda la personne qui cherchait à le joindre et décrocha.

\- Hayden…

\- Liam, vient nous aider !

Le hurlement strident de l'appareil fut parfaitement audible par tous.

\- Hayden, que…

\- Avec Malia on se fait attaquer ! Le Nemeton…

La communication coupa à ce moment-là. Fou d'inquiétude, Liam rappela, mais il tombait automatiquement sur le répondeur. Scott sut ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Au Nemeton ! décida-t-il.

* * *

 **A votre avis, qui va mourir au prochain chapitre ? Car oui, quelqu'un va perdre la vie :D**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Ce chapitre est « court », mais je me rattrape au prochain puisque celui qui va suivre sera le dernier. Autant réserver le meilleur pour la fin ^^ Yep, ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **Encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire et commenter cette fic, ça me touche *cœurs***

 **Je viens de regarder l'épisode 10 de la saison 6 et va réaction est la suivante : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

 **B.**

 **Merci, c'est tout pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

A peine Scott avait-il ordonné de se rendre au Nemeton que le petit groupe s'y était précipité. Liam, fou d'inquiétude, se métamorphosa dès qu'il sortit de l'hôpital et courut à quatre pattes jusque dans la forêt. Il était si pressé qu'il disparut en quelques seulement du champ de vision des autres.

Stiles ne pouvant faire la même chose, prit le volant de sa chère Jeep. Scott décida d'entrer dans la voiture à ses côtés. S'il n'était pas rassuré quant à Liam laissé seul dans sa colère, au moins le loup-garou était en capacité de pouvoir se défendre seul. Alors que Stiles... L'Alpha en vérité ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami vienne dans cette escapade. Ça s'annonçait très dangereux et si l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, avait eu le dessus sur Lydia, Corey, Malia et Hayden, comment quelqu'un sans le moindre don surnaturel pouvait faire quoi que ce soit ? Sauf que jamais Stiles ne resterait derrière. Il s'agissait de ses amis autant que les siens. Et la vie de Lydia était en jeu. Alors toutes les paroles du monde pouvaient être prononcées, rien n'arrêterait la volonté de Stiles. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils disposaient du temps nécessaire pour argumenter. Alors il consentit à ce que son ami les accompagne, tout en se promettant de faire attention à lui.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile que je te retienne ou que je te dise d'être prudent ? demanda Melissa à son fils alors que celui-ci grimpait dans le véhicule.

\- Je suis l'Alpha maman, tout va bien se passer !

\- Hum…

Melissa ne semblait pas être convaincue, mais choisit de ne pas insister.

\- Si tu peux régler le problème, alors va. Et prends autant soin des autres que de toi-même.

\- Pas de problème !

Stiles démarra et s'en alla du parking de l'hôpital. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, mais Scott sentait les pulsations rapides du cœur qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

\- C'est si important ?

\- Dans la mesure où c'est toi qui conduit et que je n'ai pas envie qu'on ait un accident, ouais.

Stiles soupira.

\- Tu sais que je suis de nature plutôt optimiste et que je crois en tes capacités comme à celles des autres.

\- Mais ?

\- Cette fois-ci, je crains que ce ne sois pas suffisant.

Scott écarquilla les yeux. Et regarda l'humain qui lui fixait la route.

\- Stiles, tu…

\- Ecoute, ce n'est peut-être pas sûr hein ? Et j'ai envie qu'on gagne moi ! Mais nos chances me paraissent être faibles. On est arrivé.

Stiles arrêta sa voiture à quelques dizaines de mètres du Nemeton, les arbres de la forêt dense bloquant tout accès à la Jeep. Mais des êtres bipèdes pouvaient eux aisément passer. Les sens en alerte, Scott se métamorphosa. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se faire surprendre. Mais surpris, il le fut, et pas parce à quoi il s'attendait.

\- C'est trop calme, dit Stiles, résumant ainsi ce que venait de percevoir le loup. Et il n'y a personne. Je ne comprends pas !

\- Il y a leurs odeurs, je les sens. Liam était là, ainsi que les filles. La trace est fraîche, ils sont passé par-là il y a peu. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux sentir d'eux : il n'y pas de traces de leur passage sur le sol, aucune trace de combat, pas de sang, rien qui laisse croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ici.

\- Et si c'était ce qu'on voulait nous faire croire ? réfléchit Stiles.

\- Pardon ?

\- On est d'accord que ces derniers temps on est bizarres. Perte de contrôle, perte de souvenirs, émotions à vif… Puis des attaques qui plongent dans le coma et des disparitions. Tout est lié au Nemeton, mais on ignore quoi.

\- Notre ennemi ne peut être aussi fort !

Il y avait du désespoir dans la voix de Scott.

\- Peut-être que si. Mais tout ennemi a un point faible. Et tant qu'on n'a pas découvert quoi, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse le battre.

\- Même si c'est un ennemi invisible, inodore et très puissant, je le battrai et sauverai tout le monde !

Le visage de Stiles changea d'expression à ces mots.

\- Scott, et si notre ennemi n'est pas ce qu'on croit ? Et si c'était le Nemeton lui-même ?

L'Alpha se retourna, intrigué par cette idée, mais avant qu'il ait pu esquisser le moindre autre geste, il vit une forme noirâtre, comme de la fumée épaisse, apparaitre devant son ami et l'engloutir en quelques secondes.

\- Stiles non !

Il fonça sauver son ami, mais il se fit absorber à son tour.

* * *

 _Sombre._

 _Froid._

 _Horreur._

Scott se sentait flotter dans une brume sans fin qui l'encerclait. Il ignorait où il se trouvait, depuis quand il était là, ce qui allait se passer, mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Pourquoi lutter ? Il ne se sentait pas bien actuellement, mais c'était mieux qu'ailleurs. Il en était persuadé. Et puis il avait tout à coup terriblement sommeil…

 _SCOTT !_

Cette voix lointaine et dérangeante, pourquoi lui semblait-elle familière ? Qu'importe, il voulait dormir.

 _SCOTT !_

Non, qu'on le laisse. Ici, pour l'éternité, plus jamais on ne le dérangerait.

 _SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT !_

L'interpellé reconnu la voix de Stiles. Mais où se trouvait se dernier ? Pourquoi étaient-ils séparés ? Et lui, pourquoi s'était-il fait prendre aussi facilement ? Il était le Vrai Alpha après tout ! Et si le cri de Stiles ne lui était pas parvenu, il aurait abandonné. Sauf que Scott refusait d'abandonner maintenant. Sa mère, son frère de cœur, ses amis comptaient sur lui. Alors il devait se battre.

Maintenant.

* * *

Melissa apprit que Natalie Martin cessa de respirer quand elle vit certains de ces collègues se précipiter pour tenter faire battre son cœur. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, alors même qu'elle allait finir sa journée, elle se précipita dans la chambre de Corey. Pour voir qu'il avait lui aussi cesser de manifester des signes de vie. Mason paniquait, appelant les infirmières tout en faisait un message cardiaque.

Il fut écarté par la professionnelle qui prit les choses en main, en espérant pouvoir être utile.

* * *

Scott comprit rapidement que donner des coups dans la brume ne servait à rien. Mais que faire alors ? Sans idée, il chercha à marcher. Comme s'il flottait de manière maladroite, il avait l'impression d'avancer pas à pas. Et il continua ainsi sur une distance qui lui était impossible à déterminer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une résistance, comme s'il avait rencontré une porte. Curieux, il toucha, mais rien ne se passa. Alors il donna sans réfléchir un coup de poing. Alors même qu'il sentit que la résistance vacilla sous le coup, il hurla de douleur.

Quelque chose l'avait attaqué, sans qu'il ne sache d'où ça vient ni ce qu'il avait subi. Mais une chose fut sûre dans son esprit : c'était une conséquence de son propre coup.

\- Vous ne voulez pas que je frappe ? On va voir ça !

Alors l'Alpha mit toute sa force dans son poing et frappa sans retenue. Quand bien même la douleur qu'il reçut fut proportionnelle à sa son coup, Scott savoura sa victoire : la résistance se brisa et éclata en mille morceaux.

La brume se brisa comme des brisures de verre avant de disparaître au profit d'une salle. Ou plutôt, comme le comprit rapidement le loup-garou, un couloir assez long, désert et partiellement éclairé par des néons. En parcourant les lieux, il constata que des parties du couloir, ou plutôt d'un tunnel car il n'y avait ni porte ni fenêtre, n'étaient même pas éclairées.

Quel était cet endroit ? Comment était-il arrivé là ? On se trouvait la sortie ? Où étaient les autres ? Autant de questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses. Ça l'accablait, parce qu'il se rendait compte de son échec.

Scott courait dans l'obscurité. Ses blessures, superficielles, cicatrisaient assez rapidement. Mais si sur le plan physique il n'avait pas à se plaindre, tous ses sens étaient en alerte.

La situation était catastrophique, tout avait dégénéré. Ses amis s'étaient fait avoir un à un, sans qu'il ne puisse les aider. Quel magnifique chef de meute il faisait ! Le voilà désormais seul face à l'ennemi. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer à son tour.

Soudain, une respiration laborieuse parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, de même qu'une odeur très familière.

\- Stiles !

S'aidant de ses sens sur-développés, il finit par trouver son ami. La vision qui s'offrit à lui fit rater un battement de cœur en même temps que ses regrets s'amplifièrent. Stiles était assis plus loin, le dos appuyé contre le mur, à demi-conscient, une large entaille lui traversant le ventre d'où s'écoulait du sang. Scott entendit aussitôt son cœur battre de façon irrégulière, comme il entrevit le teint beaucoup trop pâle.

\- Merde !

L'Alpha se précipita vers son meilleur ami, s'agenouilla et appuya aussitôt ses mains contre la plaie, tentant de compresser. Stiles était bien trop faible. Si son état s'aggravait… Refusant cette option, Scott utilisa ses pouvoirs pour puiser la souffrance de l'humain et l'en soulager d'une partie. Si cela était inutile pour s'assurer de la survie, il y eut pour effet de faire revenir à la réalité Stiles.

\- Scott…

\- Tais-toi, économise tes forces !

\- Il y… a en… encore une chance… ?

Aucune, selon les estimations du loup-garou. Plus encore qu'échouer, voir dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami lui faisait si mal. Il était complètement impuissant. Il songeait désormais à sa propre mort. Ne plus voir sa mère, l'imaginer seulement pleurer en apprenant que son fils s'était fait tué... Pire encore, la mort de ses amis et la réaction de leurs proches. Lydia, Liam, Malia, Hayden…

Et Stiles.

Son pote depuis si longtemps, celui qui avait toujours eu confiance en lui, qui le protégeait, même s'il prenait des risques inconsidérés ou préférait écouter des gens mal intentionnés malgré les conseils de son frère de cœur. Stiles, dont le pragmatisme, l'intelligence, l'intuition et surtout l'amitié l'avaient sauvé à plus d'une reprise. En échange, Scott le tenait dans ses bras, mourant. Il n'était pas digne de sa loyauté. Et c'était pareil pour les autres.

Se doutant des sombres pensées de Scott, Stiles trouva la force de parler.

\- C'est p-pas fini…

\- Regarde dans quelle situation on se trouve ! J'ai tout fait foiré, on est foutu…

S'attendant à une fin prochaine, Scott serra davantage son ami contre lui. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire.

\- Non.

La réponse avait été ferme.

\- On… peut… toujours y arriver…

\- Mais comment ? Que nous reste-t-il ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Derrière un voile de souffrance, toute la confiance du monde se lisait dans le regard de Stiles.

\- …Toi. Il res… te toi…

Le fils du shérif grimaça de douleur.

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! L'ennemi est beaucoup trop puissant !

\- Tu peux… le faire ! On… a… tous con… fi…an…

Stiles ne put en dire plus, trop faible. Bien qu'inquiet pour lui, Scott retrouva sa détermination. Ses amis comptaient sur lui, mais pas seulement. Toute la ville, tout le comté ; il y avait des dizaines de milliers de gens qui étaient en ce moment-même en danger. S'il ne faisait rien, il y avait des risques pour que tous finissent par mourir. Il devait agir.

Le loup-garou se releva, déposant délicatement Stiles contre le mur. Encore tâché de son sang, il hurla de son cri si spécifique, qui retentit jusque très loin.

Scott allait se battre. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui avait débuté quelques semaines plus tôt…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Vous comprenez ce qui est écrit dans le prologue maintenant ^^**

 **Rendez-vous prochainement pour le dernier chapitre !**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou les mandragores !**

 **Pardon pour l'attente, j'avais un emploi du temps assez chargé à cause de mon concours. Du coup je n'ai pas pu sortir la suite et fin avant aujourd'hui. Mais voilà, c'est chose faite.**

 **! Attention !** **Chapitre destructeur de feels en approche, ce n'est pas un exercice ! Je répète...**

 **Ouais, pour le dernier chapitre, je me suis lâchée. Craignez (vraiment) pour vos chouchous ! Mandra la sadique est de retour !**

 **Bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

Laissant derrière lui Stiles, Scott marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il y avait en face une dernière pièce. Et le loup-garou pressentait que tout allait se jouer là-bas.

* * *

Natalie décéda la première, malgré tous les efforts des médecins pour la maintenir en vie. Peu de temps après, Melissa, les larmes aux yeux, comprit qu'elle était impuissante. Elle eût beau tout essayer, Corey n'était plus devant elle qu'une enveloppe charnelle vide. Le cœur brisé, elle alla à la rencontre de Mason pour lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Et tandis que le pauvre Mason s'effondra sous la douleur et l'incompréhension, Melissa sentit sa propre peur la paralyser.

Son fils était-il capable de vaincre son ennemi ? Allait-il lui revenir en vie ?

Elle avait envie de hurler et de casser tout ce qui était sous sa main tant elle était inquiète pour lui.

* * *

Scott ignorait à quoi il s'attendait en entrant dans la pièce, mais c'était à tout sauf à ça. Vide de tout objet, ses murs comme son plafond étaient composés de troncs d'arbres et de branches. Et parmi ceux-ci, ses amis. Ou plutôt les corps de ses amis. Lydia, Malia, Hayden et Liam. Tous étaient là, maintenus par le bois, mais morts. C'était une certitude : leur cœur ne battait plus, ils avaient une pâleur cadavérique, leurs membres étaient rigides et froids, même Liam. Et déjà une forte odeur se dégageait du corps de Lydia.

L'Alpha fut tellement choqué qu'il perdit ses forces et tomba à genoux. Il ne pouvait y croire. Ses amis étaient morts. Ils s'étaient tous faits attrapés par l'ennemi, enlevés et séquestré ici. Et ils avaient été tués, sans qu'il ait pu les aider. Il était le chef de groupe, celui sur qui on comptait, celui qui aurait dû tous les sauver.

Mais Scott avait échoué, sur tous les tableaux.

Chagrin, colère, culpabilité, colère, tristesse, remords…

Il se sentait très mal, trop. Son cœur battait la chamade, tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient et que quelques larmes s'écoulèrent. Il supposait que Corey était mort lui aussi. Que tous ses proches allaient y passer également.

\- MERDE !

Son poing percuta le sol, faisait trembler la pièce. Comme en réponse à ce geste, des fumées noires sortirent des branches. Et de ces fumées, cinq silhouettes humaines se matérialisèrent.

\- Il est affaibli ! jubila l'une d'entre elle. C'est le moment !

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Scott.

Bien que toujours bouleversé, il avait relevé la tête. Etaient-ce ses ennemis ? Etaient-ce eux, les responsables de ce carnage ?

\- Nous sommes des druides, les toutes premières personnes à être arrivées à Beacon Hills. C'est nous qui avons fondé ce qui allait devenir cette ville, mais alors que nous vivions en harmonie, on a été chassés. Les êtres humains normaux ne nous comprenaient pas et menaçaient de nous tuer si nous restions. Sauf que Beacon Hills était notre chez nous, nous y avions placé la source de notre pouvoir, alors nous ne pouvions nous en aller. Toutefois face aux armes à feu, nous ne pouvions rester.

\- Nous avons alors procédé à un rituel spécial. Nous nous suicidions, mais uniquement au niveau du corps. Grâce au rituel, nos esprits sont restés éveillés dans la ville, quoique nous fûmes restés endormis pendant longtemps. Ce sommeil nous permettait de devenir plus puissants, avec la Magie présente de façon naturelle à Beacon Hills, maintenant que nos corps n'étaient plus des obstacles à la communion entre la Magie et l'esprit.

\- Un sentiment nous animait : la vengeance ! Une fois que nous serions devenus assez puissants, nous pourrions anéantir tous les habitants de la ville et nous reprendrons le contrôle de la zone !

\- C'est pour ça que les êtres surnaturels se sont toujours multipliés à Beacon Hills, sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient attirés par la Magie. Cela ne nous dérangeait pas outre mesure, puisqu'ils ne restaient pas toujours longtemps. Mais il y avait un élément que nous n'avions pas vu venir…

\- Toi ! Tu étais devenu très puissant et tu avais tout un groupe avec toi, puissant et fidèle malgré le temps qui passe. Et tu souhaites la paix de tous ici. Vous contrariais nos plans, alors on a décidé de vous tuer en premier. Le problème c'est que votre puissance était trop importante tant que vous êtes unis. Alors nous avons commencé à agir.

\- Utilisant nos dons, on a semé la zizanie chez vous. On a manipulé vos souvenirs, vos sentiments. Vous vous affaiblissiez. Mais la banshee commençait à se douter de l'origine du problème, alors nous l'avons neutralisée, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient susceptibles de nous menacer.

\- Vous vous affaiblissiez toujours plus, à cause de vos liens. Mais tu restais quand même fort, Vrai Alpha. Même en t'enlevant, nous ne pouvions te soustraire longtemps. Nous avons décidé alors de t'achever en montrant ce qui était arrivé à tes proches. Ne t'inquiète pas, toi et les autres allez bientôt les rejoindre…

Les druides avaient raison, mais uniquement sur un point. Scott était effondré, mais pas seulement. Entendre les explications l'avait rendu fou de rage. Ses amis étaient morts pour une vieille rancune ? Tous les autres, tout aussi innocents, allaient subir un sort similaire ?

C'était hors de question.

Déchaîné, Scott se métamorphosa et hurla comme jamais auparavant. Les silhouettes des druides qui n'avaient cessé jusque-là de bouger se figèrent sous la puissance du hurlement. Le loup-garou le remarqua et hurla de nouveau. Les druides prononcèrent quelques mots et se délivrèrent de ce problème. De façon partielle cependant, car leurs mouvements étaient ralentis. Profitant de l'aubaine, Scott s'élança griffe en avant et attaqua le druide le plus proche. Celui-ci reçut le coup qui lui creusa une profonde entaille. Le druide n'hurla pas et la blessure se referma, mais ce fut suffisant pour le loup : il pouvait les blesser même s'ils n'étaient que des âmes.

L'espoir revenu, il attaqua derechef à plusieurs reprises. Cependant, parce qu'il devait éviter les coups de ses ennemis, il ne pouvait les blesser gravement sans prendre le risque de souffrir beaucoup. Malgré ses capacités de régénération, cinq puissants druides pouvaient le massacrer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de guérir.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à faiblir.

\- C'est inutile, ricana l'un des druides. Tu ne peux nous battre, nous sommes trop puissants !

\- A moins que tu n'y mettes toutes tes forces, ce combat est perdu d'avance pour toi. Mais tu y perdrais la vie !

\- C'est un risque à prendre !

La réponse de Scott stupéfia les esprits.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis prêt à me sacrifier si cela permettait de me débarrasser de vous !

\- NON !

L'Alpha se retourna pour voir Stiles entrer dans la pièce, si faible qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur.

\- Scott, ne fais… pas ça !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix !

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

Stiles avait vu l'état de Lydia et des autres et refusait à présent de perdre son frère de cœur. Utilisant sa rapidité surhumaine, Scott l'agrippa et le poussa hors de la pièce.

\- Je n'ai pas plus envie de mourir que toi, mais si je peux tous nous sauver et faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain, alors je n'hésite pas. Et je vais faire en sorte de ne pas mourir par ces enculés.

\- Non, je…

Scott le devança en l'assommant avant de le reposer par terre. Puis le loup-garou fonça une ultime fois sur ses ennemis tout en ne cherchant plus à se protéger si cela lui permettait de mieux les combattre.

* * *

 _20 ans plus tard._

\- …et c'est comme ça les éclairs peuvent ensuite frapper, vous avez compris ?

\- Professeur, et la taille des éclairs peut varier ? demanda un élève.

\- C'est-à-dire, Donald ?

\- Si l'éclaire est plus gros en taille, plus important quoi, ça change quelque chose ?

Mason s'empêcha de jeter son livre à la figure de Donald. Ce dernier l'énervait particulièrement depuis quelque semaine à lui tendre des perches plus ou moins recherchées pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait coucher avec lui. Heureusement pour Mason, la cloche sonna à ce moment-là, le dispensant de répondre. Toutefois, ce fut sans surprise que Mason découvrit Donald qui l'attendait à la sortie du lycée de Beacon Hills.

\- Professeur, je n'ai toujours pas compris cette histoire d'éclairs !

\- Tant pis pour ta note de fin d'année.

\- Mais professeur, je suis vraiment nul en sciences physiques ! Si vous pouviez me donner un cours particulier…

\- D'accord, suis-moi.

Donald hurla de joie avant d'entrer dans la voiture de Mason. Il perdit néanmoins son sourire quand il vit où Mason l'avait emmené.

\- Le poste du shérif ? Mais…

\- DONALD PMURT ! SORS IMMEDIATMEMENT DE CETTE VOITURE SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TRANSFORME EN UN HOMME TROUE DE PARTOUT !

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Effrayé, Donald sortit du véhicule, se faisant chopper aussitôt par Stiles.

\- Shérif, je…

\- Tu as osé pissé sur ma voiture hier soir, petit con, alors j'ai demandé à mon ami Mason de m'aider à te coincer pour que je puisse te corriger.

\- Je suis désoléééééé !

\- Encore heureux ! Allez viens, on va au poste prévenir ton père. On va bien rire !

Mason se retint de rire tant il trouvait la scène comique. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir débouler le père de Donald qui passa un savon à son fils. Stiles sortit un peu après.

\- T'es un sadique, Stiles.

\- Personne ne pisse sur ma vieille Jeep !

\- Mouahahahah !

\- T'as fini de bosser ? Mon service vient de se terminer.

\- C'est bon, je suis libre. On peut aller au domicile McCall.

Empruntant la voiture de Mason, les deux hommes arrivèrent à destination et sonnèrent à la porte. Melissa finit par ouvrir. Sous ses rides et sa chevelure blanche, elle demeurait une belle femme, malgré son continuel visage triste.

\- C'est déjà aujourd'hui ? Le temps passe si vite !

\- Vous nous accompagnez ?

\- Quelle question ! J'ai le bouquet de fleur.

Dans un silence de mort, le trio finit par se rendre au cimetière. Depuis deux décennies, le cimetière de Beacon Hills possédait un autel sous lequel reposait le corps de sept personnes, mortes environ le même jour. Connue sous le nom de Tragédie de Beacon Hills – les autorités locales n'avaient pas beaucoup d'imagination – la ville avait été secouée de perdre plusieurs personnes de façon violente, surtout plusieurs jeunes.

Mais quasiment excepté le trio, personne ne connaissait la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Une sombre affaire non élucidée qui avait défrayée la chronique à l'époque.

Stiles et Mason, les survivants du groupe, avaient été très vigilants sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient que des êtres humains ordinaires, ils comptaient sur leur intelligence et leur intuition pour veiller sur la ville. Ils n'avaient plus jamais eu affaire à des créatures surnaturelles. A croire qu'avec la disparition définitive des druides, toute la magie avait disparue, n'attirant plus personne.

Mais pour le bien de tous, ils restaient vigilants. Le surnaturel ne ferait plus aucune victime. Leurs amis et amants auraient été fiers d'eux.

* * *

 **NE M'EN VOULEZ PAS TROP, J'AVAIS PREVENUE POUR LES FEELS ! Et puis quiconque me connait savait à quoi s'attendre, hein.**

 **Vous m'aimez quand même ?**

 **Review ? :)**


End file.
